Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner and its indoor unit.
Description of Related Art
The publicly known technologies in the art include Japanese Patent No. 3581926 (Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses an air conditioner (an indoor unit) installed in a ceiling and including a centrifugal blower paced in a casing and a heat exchanger arranged so as to surround the centrifugal blower. Part of the heat exchanger has a separated portion and a rectification member is provided in an area sandwiched between the separated portion and the circumferential portion of the centrifugal blower opposed to the separated portion for partitioning flow paths.